Yasuraka Haruo
Yasuraka Haruo (安らか鬼, Haruo Yasuraka) is a Hell Hunter whose current location is in Hell. She is the little sister of Nori Haruo. Nori also killed his baby sister when she only four years old which sent her to Soul Society. After a long period of time Yasuraka eventually killed her teammates and left Gotie 13 because of pure boredom. She also disliked the idea of being around a goodie-to shoes organization. From there she quested out to find and reach the Gates of Hell to become a Hell-Hunter. Where and what she is doing at this time is currently unknown until further notice. Appearance Yasuraka appears as a beautiful young women possessing rather strange and demonic features. Slender in structure and a little under average height, some may mistaken her for teenage soul. Her silver-colored hair extends down to her lower back and like her skin, is very pale; free and flowing. On both sides of her head are strange bat like wings that she usually refers to as "Succubi Wings". The wings move and act toward her current attitude and expression. Hypnotizing eyes are a gashing blood red color coupled with her unusually sharp incisors which are terrifying. Normally she only wears a dark, droopy red dress that goes down to her thighs. Personality Background Synopsis Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Yasuraka is in possession of a vast amount of spiritual energy which is considered to be far greater than most normal shinigami. Power so immense it even matches the power of a skilled Captain Shinigami, at this in her disposal she is able to withstand and compete with the most difficult opponents in here path. Yasuraka has remarked that the color of her spiritual energy depends on her current mood. If she is in angered state the color will appear a very darkish red color which somehow increase the strength and power of her abilities. When she is in her normal average "I don't care" mood it will appear as a pink color. When enlightened or joyful the power will glow a very bright, blinding even. Master Swordsmanship: Her skill in Zanjutsu is remarked to be incredible. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Using swift echoing blows in combat, Yasuraka can deal devastating crushing effects by her clenched knuckles. Blasting the enemy away, she uses her fists as brute force, shattering through defenses and breaking bone, Yasuraka will amplify the speed of all her short-distance attacks with Sonido, amplifying power and force. While in close combat she analyzes her opponents movements attempting to dodge punches and kicks and anything else thrown in her direction by using her own speed. Counteracting melee movements is her specialty and favored way to battle. Annihilating what resistance is shown forth, a large 'crack' sound can usually be heard as her fists fly through the air towards the enemy, the noise of breaking the sound barrier. Repulsing grips and holds, Yasuraka can pull her enemy into one, and perfects the art of melee rebounds, shattering a defensive stance or Kido, she shows no mercy, as none deserve this from a Hell-Hunter. Enhanced Strength: